Intruder Wing - A Mine Too Far
by VA-Master
Summary: A distress beacon on a romote asteroid mining base is activated. Three member's from Lightning Squadron are sent, Hippie, Narm and Master to find out what's going on, what they find is unlike anything seen ever before.
1. A Mine Too Far - Chapter 1 (Disclaimer)

Title: Intruder Wing - A Mine Too Far  
  
Author: Narm Greyrunner (Uploaded by Master)  
  
Author E-mail: capt_master@hotmail.com  
  
Category: Mystery, Drama, Action/Adventure  
  
Keywords: Narm, Hippie, Master  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Summary: A distress beacon on a romote asteroid mining base is activated. Three member's from Lightning Squadron are sent, Hippie, Narm and Master to find out what's going on, what they find is unlike anything seen ever before.  
  
Disclaimer: This story is written about the online SW group Intruder Wing, and all the characters are copyrighted to the story's author. Any Star Wars names mentioned are copyrighted to Lucas Film.   
  
For more Infomation on Intruder Wing including people, ships etc got to the following website: http://www.wwwf.20m.com/introduc.htm  
  
Timeline is availble here: http://www.wwwf.20m.com/iw1.htm 


	2. A Mine Too Far - Chapter 2

"Can't someone else do it?" Hippie's voice rang out at the com. "We just had a very boring, very long patrol, and you want us to go out to an asteroid field, because you think you have a distress signal?"  
  
"Yes, that's exactly it Major. We are getting some of what appears to be a distress signal, possibly from one of the abandoned mines." The com operator on the Darkstar said.  
  
"How can they be abandoned, I thought the mining operations were recent? Never mind, probably a financial reason anyway. Hippie out." Hippie finished up and quickly switched to the squadron channel. "Did you hear that, we just need check it out, should only take several of us." Hippie heard Narm groan, and mutter something. "That's it, Narm, and Master, follow me." Hippie turned his Tie Interceptor to face the field. "I'm giving you all the co-ordinates, so you two shouldn't get lost. For the purposes of this flight, I'm one, Narm your two, and Master, your three, got it."   
  
"Roger sir." Master responded.  
  
"Yes sir." Narm came in.  
  
Hippie accelerated a little bit and tried to relax until it got to the point he'd have to go over the maps continually. 


	3. A Mine Too Far - Chapter 3

Narm sat in his cockpit staring out the canopy debating whether he should start inane com chatter. Hippie had seemed in a bad mood, he silently wondered how far he could push before Hippie got mad. Master hadn't been too bad. Narm didn't see what the problem was, all they were doing was flying out to an abandoned mine to find out that some automated system malfunctioned, and turned on the emergency signal. On the other hand, it could be a setup. Being a little paranoid Narm listed through his head the thirty or so people who might want him dead. For reassurance he went through and patted the heavy blaster on his hip, the standard issue blaster in its shoulder holster, and the vibro sword off to his side.  
  
Hippie's voice cracked in over the com. "Looks like we're getting close, everybody close in and prepare for evasive maneuvers. If we get separated watch out for yourself and get to the rendezvous point."  
  
"Hippie, do you want to hold our hands while we cross the field."  
  
"Narm, don't make me hurt you, I'm not exactly in the mood for this."  
  
"I'm sorry Major. I didn't know you were this irritable today."  
  
"I didn't exactly want to end up tagging one plus hours onto our patrol." Hippie responded.  
  
"Just think of it as a stretching break." Master came back with.  
  
"The same thing goes for you Lieutenant."  
  
Narm chuckled to himself. That was funny he thought. Oh, he forgot to put Tetsuya Aoshima on his little list of people who wanted him dead. She really wanted him dead. Narm mentally added up the total, of thirty-four people who wanted him dead. "Hey Three, how many people want you dead?"  
  
"Huh? What kind of question is that?" Master seemed a little addled in his response.  
  
"Two, I don't know where this is going, but cut it out. The IW is positive minded." Hippie came in to stop it.  
  
"I'm sorry, I was just thinking maybe this is all an elaborate plot to get one of us. I mean, there are only about four people who might want me dead, but what about you to?" Narm came back with an explanation.  
  
"Four Two. Nice try, it would probably be more like triple four, and add twenty. I've seen you in bars." Master put in his thoughts.  
  
"He's probably right about the number, but aren't you being a little paranoid Two. I mean, setting this up to kill one of us." Hippie scolded.  
  
"You're right, I was just being silly. No one would go to that much effort just to kill me." 


	4. A Mine Too Far - Chapter 4

Hippie rolled to the left, then made a steep dive to avoid the oncoming asteroids. Behind him Narm had completed a similar maneuver. Master had climbed out of the way and was making a steep dive back into formation.  
  
"They really up and left, didn't they?" Narm commented. Probably looking at all of the machinery and containers left.  
  
"I wish I had listened why the operations were cut." Hippie turned to avoid another asteroid. Then rolled back to the right. The rest of his squad was doing well behind him. Except Master seemed to be taking different routes for everything. Hippie looked down on his nav screen, they were almost there. "Command said they weren't getting any response at all. We're almost there. Just a few kliks out." Hippie cleared the last big asteroid, skimming along the surface. Just then Master appeared in front of him out of nowhere.  
  
"Yahoo!" He heard Master scream over the com.   
  
Hippie could see his shadow dancing across the cratered surface of the asteroid, as Masters Tie Interceptor slowly moved back behind him. Beyond that he could clearly see the asteroid used as the base. The docking bays were clustered in one spot. "Okay people, we're going into bay nine. There aren't any racks, so we have to make standard landings." Hippie lined up the bay in his sites. As he neared the details became clearer. The observation points. Docking rings, and the command center. Hippie began to slow up on his final approach, he entered the docking bay and found it was clear. "The magnetic shield was still up, and it looks like the air is a little stale, but breathable." Hippie landed on the side near the rear wall. As he felt the bottom of his solar panels touch, he let out the forward supports. They came off from the front of the solar panels and touched the floor. They weren't strong, but enough to balance a Tie Interceptor on the ground. "Everybody ready. I want a standard procedure, ship egress in area with possible hostiles."  
  
"Do you want us to get out of our ships ready for attack?" Narm asked sarcastically.  
  
"Yes Two."  
  
Hippie opened his cockpit hatch and slowly got out of his ship. He had his blaster out and ready with the glowrod attachment. He saw the light on Master's and one form Narm. Hippie shined the light around. "Looks clear." The bay was still dimly lit from the old lights. Hippie jumped down, and waited for the other two to catch up. First Master joined him, then Narm. In each hand Narm had a blaster, and at his hip it looked like he had a sword. He was also wearing a bandoleer filled with energy clips and tibanna gas cartridges. In the dim light Hippie could almost make out the shapes of at least a grenade on his belt. "Son of a Sith, you took all that on a patrol?"  
  
"Yeah, I always do. I also have seven days of supplies ready, including batteries for constant glowrod use. I have more ammo in my fighter. I wish I could find a way to carry my rifle in my fighter. Oh well." Narm just casually replied.  
  
"But this was just a patrol! And where'd you get the grenades?" Hippie asked.  
  
"Yeah, but what if something like this happened, I feel more secure. The grenades… I got them from some Stormies, won them in Sabaac. The dense groundpounders didn't even notice my skifters. I have hardware hidden all around my area. That's where I got my rifle from them too. A DLT-20A, sweet deal. I should start packing my E-11 in my fighter too, but it's awful cramped as it is. We were at-" Narm was interrupted by Hippie.  
  
"I don't want to know anymore Narm. Let's just leave everything as it is." Hippie felt a little proud at calling the grenades, he could have looked real stupid if they had been something else. "Anyway let's get moving. At least I don't need to be a roving armory to defeat three-quarters of the New Republic ground forces." Hippie began heading for the exit when he heard Master behind him.  
  
"Hey, you were using skifters the times you beat me?! That's it, I want the fifty creds you owe me."  
  
Narm came with his reply. "Fine, I'll give you the credits, or wouldn't you rather have a couple of nice blast vests with matching blasters?" Narm looked at Masters expression and changed his offer. "I have some nice Stormtrooper breastplates, painted black too… Oh screw it, I'll give you the money when we get back to the ships." Narm noticed Masters smug look as they followed Hippie out of the docking bay. "I mainly wanted to see if your senses could have picked it up. I've never been dishonest with anyone else in the squadron."  
  
"Hey Hippie, what exactly are we doing here?" Master asked.  
  
"We're going to the command center to find out that everything's okay, so we can go back to the Darkstar."  
  
"Okay, why are we bothering to look why don't we just wait in the hanger for an hour, fly out and say everything's okay?"  
  
"Because I want to check some things out." Hippie gruffly replied.  
  
The three pilots made their way down the dimly lit corridors. Using the many guidelines Hippie was able to lead the trio to the command center.  
  
"Here we are people, Narm set watch on the doors, Master take that console over there, and see what you can find out about the operation. I'm going to look over the logs." With that Master walked over to a console to the right, sat down and began looking through.  
  
"Shouldn't we try to get the main power up and running?" Narm asked.  
  
"No, if we do that, they'll know we're here." Hippie walked over to one of the center consoles and began roaming through the files. "Curses, passworded." Hippie pulled out a slender looking card device, and inserted it in a slot. "There!" Hippie then delved into his operation with full concentration.  
  
Narm stayed with weapons ready, watching all possible venues of attack. Then he heard Master whisper to him. "Hey, Narm, over here."  
  
Narm walked over to Master and began whispering. "What Master?"  
  
"Do you think something's wrong with Hippie, he seems really worked up over this. Like he's afraid."  
  
"Nonsense, you know Hippie, he probably is getting some kind of gut instinct. Have you found anything strange in the records?"  
  
"No, all I've been able to find are things regarding financial failure. All of the investors suddenly pulled out, and it looks like about a quarter of the workers were labeled as "mysteriously left", probably meaning they disappeared."  
  
"Does Hippie know something about all this then?"  
  
"Maybe he does Narm, maybe he does."  
  
Hippie hollered from his panel. "Hey, what are you two doing. Did you find something Lieutenant? Narm, back to your post.  
  
"Yes sir." Narm responded, and walked back near the doors.  
  
"Sir, I haven't found anything conclusive of anything sir." Master said.  
  
"It's okay, I found more than enough in the logs. It seems there were a lot of mysterious disappearances. Bones were found in the deeper passages, strange bones, alien. They hired a mercenary team to clean up the tunnels, they were never heard from again. These creatures, don't emit any kind of heat signature, they are fast, and little is known about them." Hippie went through.  
  
"So what now sir?" Narm asked.  
  
"We're not getting back to our ships anytime soon, they'll be waiting for us." Hippie responded.  
  
"Great, my most valuable possessions are in that. Except for my rifle." Narm angrily stated.  
  
"What, why do you do that?" Master asked.  
  
"No real reason, anyway let's get back to the disaster at hand." Narm quickly changed the subject. "So what do we do now Major?"  
  
"Well, here's the plan, we single handed defeat the aliens, and get a lot of money." Hippie seemed almost lost, as if he hadn't given much thought at what to do.  
  
"Well we need to do something, we can't just wait here for them to attack-" Master abruptly stopped. "Did you hear that?" A slight skriching sound could be heard almost from above.  
  
"They're here…"  
  
"Shut up Narm!" Hippie snapped. "Get ready people."  
  
"What's the worst it could be, an Ewok?"  
  
"Shut the hell up Narm!" Hippie snapped as he grimaced at the thought of combat with Ewoks. 


	5. A Mine Too Far - Chapter 5

Suddenly something popped through a part of the ceiling, its body was a dark crimson. It had an oval like body with six short bug like legs. It had an elongated neck with a blocky head. Long sharp teeth could be seen in its mouth behind the mandibles. Two short antennas were behind its bug like eyes. It looked around several times, finally centering on the three pilots gathered around the console. Before it could pounce, Hippie unloaded three shots from his blaster. The first two hit its shell, and seemed to have little effect on it, but the third shot hit it center in the head, causing it to explode. The body slumped down onto the floor, and fell dead.  
  
"Good shot Hippie, I didn't realize you were that good. Now we know they know we're here." Narm tried to sound positive.  
  
"What the hell was that creature?" Master asked.  
  
"A bug like alien?" Narm tried to break the silence.  
  
"I don't know, really, but I think we should get out of here. It's shell seemed resistant to the blaster bolt." Hippie said.  
  
Narm moved toward the door, heavy blaster in one hand, and sword in the other. "I'm getting out of here, before those things tear apart our ships." Narm turned his back and went out the door.  
  
"Damn it Narm, get back here." Hippie yelled out.  
  
"Then what are we supposed to do then?" Narm came back in the door, asked Hippie. "Do you want to wait here and die?"  
  
"Maybe Hippie has an idea Narm, huh?" Master sided with Hippie. "Besides, I can handle anything." Master pulled out his lightsaber, and engaged it, and a soft hum filled the room.  
  
"We have to take an organized route back to the ships, if we make a dead on run, their going to stop us." The red glow from Master's lightsaber was eerily glowing on Hippie's face. "And then they're going to kill us."  
  
"How many of them can there be, huh? This place has been dormant for a while, right?" Narm tried to sound positive. "Maybe a lot of them starved?"  
  
"I doubt it." Hippie said. "They seem to live for long periods without food, and this base has only been dormant for a couple years, so I'm pretty sure their mostly still around. They mostly come out at night, mostly."  
  
"Well, this shouldn't be too hard for me." Master confidently said. Lightly swinging his lightsaber.  
  
"Well one things for sure, if we stay here much more, they'll probably swarm." Narm said. "So which way do we head?"  
  
"When I was looking through the files I uploaded installation maps onto my datapad, so we have some all alternate corridor." Hippie lifted his datapad for all to see. "If we got out here, and go left, this should enable us to go here, and link up with this corridor, and go this way.  
  
Narm looked blank. "I'll take up the rear."  
  
Master readied a response. "I know we want someone with real skill to take point… I nominate Major Hippie." Master grinned.  
  
"Well, I guess I'm in front." Hippie began walking for the door. "Like hell I'm going first. Narm I order you to take point. Master, you take up the rear. I'll guard the middle." Hippie chuckled afterwards. "It's good to be in charge."  
  
"Just tell me where to go sir." Narm said, walking back out the door. 


	6. A Mine Too Far - Chapter 6

After about a half-hour, the trio was about halfway to their destination.  
  
"So do you really think this will throw off the horrible alien creatures?" Narm doubtingly asked.  
  
Hippie thought for a moment, then replied. "It's better than going headlong into a place they know we have been."  
  
"You don't know, do you Hippie?"  
  
"Not really Master, that's why he came up with the BS answer." Narm pointed out.  
  
Hippie looked dismayed. "Okay, fine. Anyway, we've come to an intersection, I think we should scout in all three directions, seeing which ones less dangerous. We'll meet back here in about five minutes. If one of you dies, scream a lot so we know not to take that path."  
  
"I take left!" Narm cried out, raising his hand.  
  
"I'll take whichever one the Major doesn't take."  
  
"Such a martyr."  
  
"Okay children, I'll take the center path." Declared Hippie.  
  
"Fine. I still want left."  
  
"Fine. That means I go right."  
  
Hippie began walking down the center path. "Let's move out."  
  
Narm started down the left path. Master began going down the right. Which left Hippie walking down the middle path. He noticed signs pointing down the hallway, Hippie looked down at his datapad, and noticed this would lead him by the main processors, and power generators. Narm was going through the crew quarters. Master was going through the main storage area. The most direct path to the ships being the way he was going, Master's was second, and Narm's was pretty far off. Although weird alien creatures seem to have a need to nest in power generators, and waste processors. Narm, and Master might be in a bit of trouble, but he couldn't afford thinking about it. What was he doing, Hippie thought. Hippie snapped out of his thinking phase.  
  
Scrit-scrit-scrit-scrit.  
  
Hippie was thinking this is definitely not the path to take.  
  
Scrit-scrit-scrit-scrit.  
  
Uh-oh, they we probably behind him.  
  
Scrit-scrit-scrit-scrit.  
  
Hippie whirled around to his amazement there wasn't anything on the floor behind him. Then where was it coming from? Slowly Hippie began to draw his eyes from the floor, to the middle of the wall, then to the ceiling. Uh-oh. Quickly Hippie raised his blaster and fired repeatedly. One of the five creatures was killed in the onslaught, the flurry of blaster bolts struck another, killing it, the rest missed, or harmlessly hit on there shells.  
  
"Curses!" Hippie yelled as he jumped back to avoid the two pouncing creatures. Hippie fired again, this time killing the two on the ground, that left one more, which pounced then. It landed on Hippies chest, burying its claws deep into his flesh. Hippie screamed out in pain as the creature squirmed, and attempted to get a better grip. Hippie began blocking the pain and quickly reached for his vibroblade. The creature's head was about even with Hippie's. It began to draw back, so it could strike, as Hippie stabbed it with his vibroblade. The blade easily went through its shell, and sunk deep. Hippie wiggled the blade, opening the hole even more. The creature let go, and tried to get away from Hippie, pulling him to the floor. In his other hand, Hippie brought up his blaster.  
  
"I don't think you're going anywhere." Hippie fired. He pulled his vibroblade out of the creature, its blade was coated in the dark blue of the creatures blood. "I think I'll head back now." 


	7. A Mine Too Far - Chapter 7

Narm rounded the corner, and he immediately heard a sound. He stopped and listened for a moment, and he heard it again, a slight whimpering. Narm listened closely as he walked, trying to find where it was coming from. He finally deduced it coming from one of the rooms. Narm tried to open the door, but it was locked. At the control panel adjacent to the door, Narm turned on his sword, and thrust it into the panel. A flurry of sparks flew, and Narm heard grinding. He tried the door again, and it opened smoothly. Inside at the corner, Narm saw a slumped shape, back against the wall. It was a man, wearing a New Republic flight suit, and a blaster in his left hand. His right arm was covered with blood, and looked a little mangled. "Who are you?" Narm asked, pointing at him with his blaster.  
  
"Oh thank the Force, rescue… Oh no." The man suddenly noticed Narm's uniform. "Intruder Wing…"  
  
"That's right, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Scouting mission… the asteroid field… mines… ugh."  
  
"I know what you were doing." Narm raised his blaster to the man's forehead. "You were spying, creeping up to the edge of the field, and getting sensor readouts. If you tell me where your ship is, I will let you live, as long as you can pilot it back to the Darkstar."  
  
"I won't tell you."  
  
"That's nice, real nice." Narm knocked the mans blaster out of his hand with his sword. "There goes your weapon." Narm stared at the man. "Now, tell me where your ship is, we take you prisoner, and you get a cozy little cell."  
  
"Figure it out for yourself."  
  
"It'd be a lot easier, if you told me exactly what bay it was in." Narm brought up his foot, and stomped on the mans wounded arm.  
  
"Ahhhhhh!" The pilot cried out in pain. "I'll tell… you… just let me live… I don't… want those… creatures to kill me."  
  
"Deal. Where is it?"  
  
"Bay eleven, a long range Y-Wing." The man dropped his head in shame.  
  
"You better hang your head. So what's the New Republic planning, or was just some regular friendly spying?"  
  
"There's nothing going on."  
  
"Well, looks like I've got some places to go, rebel ships to take care of." He began to walk out the door. "Oh, If I let you go, you might run along and tell your little friends that we know, can't have that can we?" Narm leveled his blaster and fired. 


	8. A Mine Too Far - Chapter 8

Master was returning to the rendezvous point when he saw Hippie running back.  
  
"Master, how'd your path go. Mine was full of those creatures."  
  
Master noticed the blood covering Hippie's flight suit. "How badly are you hurt?"  
  
"I've had worse."  
  
"My path was pretty clear, I saw one of them, but it is in two pieces now."  
  
In the distance there was a sound.  
  
"Did you hear that Master, it sounded like a scream, I wonder if Narm's all right?" Hippie raised his blaster looking around.  
  
"I'm sure he can take care of himself."  
  
A blaster bolt was heard in the distance.  
  
"See. Probably ran into one of them."  
  
"You're probably right Master. Nothing to get concerned about."  
  
Narm came running back, he noticed Master and Hippie eyeing him. "Ran into a few of those creatures. Probably shouldn't go that way." Narm could see Master frowning at him. "Anyone find a better one?  
  
"Yes, we're taking the right path. It is the most direct way after all."  
  
"Yes, I'll lead the way." Master began walking down the right path. "It is strange. There are all kinds of signs of them leaving in a great hurry. Things any company would take are left. All kinds of supplies, and parts." They continued on. "If the risk wasn't so great we could easily rape this place of its valuables. It would just take a few teams, and a couple freighters." Hippie pointed the way to go at a turn. "I think we've only seen maybe a lower class of these creatures. I bet there are bigger, and deadlier ones. Most likely near there nest now, but the lower ones are out as scouts. If people start riling the place up they'll strike."  
  
"Pretty grim." Hippie said. "There's got to be something about a predator being too good."  
  
"There are no laws dealing with the effectiveness of a predator. I'm sorry Hippie." Master coldly responded. Narm seemed nervous, he kept checking the different signs. "Something wrong Narm?"  
  
"No, just checking where the aliens might attack next." Narm hastily responded. He noticed Master intently staring at him. "Honest."  
  
"Okay, hear we are, turn left, this should lead us down the corridor with docking bays eight, nine, ten, eleven." Hippie pointed down the corridor. Master led the way, the glow from his lightsaber splashing red upon the walls. Narm continually checked the back. "Watch it!" Master yelled as a swarm of the creatures dropped, and surrounded the three pilots.  
  
"Not right!" Narm yelled.  
  
"Let' try to work our way through." Hippie tried to bring order, and take command.  
  
"Aaaaaah!" Hippie turned to see Narm charge the swarm behind them, firing his heavy blaster, and swinging his sword.  
  
"Little help!" the sound of Masters lightsaber being swung filled the corridor. Hippie dropped, and rolled forward, coming up on one knee. He leveled his blaster and began firing into the crowd. Several pounced at Master, but in one swing he brought them all down. He advanced into the crowd, making wide arcs with his lightsaber, killing nearly ten in a swing. Hippie, still on one knee was picking off all the ones that eluded Masters incandescent blade of death.  
  
"How you doing Narm?" Hippie called back, never missing a shot.  
  
"Dandy." Narm swung his blade at another creature, and cleanly sliced it in half. Firing off several more shot from his heavy blaster, the blasts hit the shell of the creatures, and the power caused its shell to burst. Narm took another step backwards. He tried to fire again, but nothing happened. "Damn, out of energy." He swung a wide arc wounding several of the creatures and cleaving another two. He slipped the heavy blaster back in its holster, and grabbed the regular blaster out of its holster. "Hippie, you're going to have company soon!" He fired a flurry of shots into the advancing crowd of creatures. Then he brought down his sword in an overhead swing, cleanly slicing one in half.  
  
"Don't worry Narm, we're clearing the front." Hippie, stopped to change his power pack, as Master advanced yet again into the wave of creatures. Hippie noticed Master straining to use all of the power at his command. Hippie slammed the power pack into his blaster, hearing it snap into place, he began to aim and fire.  
  
"Aaaaah!' Narm screamed, as one of the creatures pounced on his chest, tearing through his flightsuit, and rending flesh. Another one grappled his leg. Narm brought his sword up, and skewered the one on his chest before it could bite. Just before the one on his leg could bite, Hippie brought his blaster to bear on its head and fired. The creature limply fell from Narm's leg, and clattered as its shell hit the floor. Hippie began wildly firing into the crowd. Narm continually swung his sword, and continued firing.  
  
"We're through." Master yelled back at Narm and Hippie.  
  
Narm looked at Hippie. "Little cover fired." Narm released the nearly spent powerpak from his blaster, and changed it with a full one, and replaced it in its holster. He then changed the pack on his heavy blaster. "You go on ahead Hippie, I'll meet you back at the ships." Narm jumped into the crowd of creatures, making wild swings with his sword, and firing wildly with his heavy blaster.  
  
"The hell you will, get out of there now!" Ordered Hippie.  
  
"Narm, listen to Hippie. I'm sure there'll be more of them." Master was still swinging at a few of the surviving creatures.  
  
Narm continued his berserker attack, viciously attacking everything in his path. Shooting, slicing, and in some cases stomping. Hippie looked on in awe, and horror, at the ferocity of his friend. Narm quickly switched to his blaster, and began shooting wildly at the creatures. Hippie was making occasional shots at the ones Narm missed. Narm brought up his foot, and crushed one of the smaller ones.  
  
Master stood over by Hippie. "I've seen a lot of Wookiees who can't berserk like that."  
  
Hippie murmured in agreement.  
  
The tide of the creatures slowed, and came to a standstill. Many of them were too afraid to go any further. Narm screamed "Burn in hell!" As he threw a grenade into the crowd of creatures, he turned and ran. Narm slipped on the blood slick floor, and hit he ground as the grenade detonated behind him. The corridor rocked from the explosion, and Hippie lost his balance. As he hit the floor he wondered why Master never moved, and saw that Master was levitating three centimeters off the ground. "Cheater!" Hippie gasped as he got up off the ground.   
  
"I call it being clever." Master remarked.  
  
"What the…" Hippie started as he saw Narm run by them.  
  
"See you at the ships." Narm continued on down the corridor. "Watch out for these three big nasties down here." Hippie heard blaster fire, and a couple of grunts.  
  
"What nasties?" Hippie looked puzzled.  
  
Master casually pointed. "Those three, the big ones with the claws."  
  
"Son of a Sith, can't you all just leave me alone!" Hippie screamed. Hippie charged down the corridor, blaster in one hand and vibroblade in the other.  
  
Master looked off at Hippie, and shook his head. "Am I the only one who can ever maintain control around here." He ran off to join Hippie. 


	9. A Mine Too Far - Chapter 9

Narm stood outside docking bay eleven. He opened the door and walked in, glancing all over to make sure he was alone. He noticed the Y-Wing sitting in the middle of the bay. It was the smallest bay he'd seen, no much more than forty meters across. Narm walked over to it, expecting something to attack him at every second. He began feeling the pain from all of the wounds he had sustained, he knew he had to be quick, anything in the bay would respond quickly to the blood streaming down his body. Narm walked over to the astromech droid in its socket. "Your master is badly wounded, is there a medical bag in here." The droid just beeped back at him. "Thanks." Narm opened the cockpit and looked for the first aid pack. He quickly grabbed it. "Oh, he also wants a backup of the recon data." The droid made more beeping sounds. He looked at the readout screen inside the cockpit. "What do you mean I need a password? He didn't tell me that, he was badly hurt." Narm knew this wasn't going to work, and he didn't have the time to mess with it, and he couldn't just leave the ship here, if the droid figured out what was going on. "Fine, give me the data, or ace the consequences." A negative readout adorned the screen. Stupid droids. Narm walked over to the closest to the fuel tank. Narm pulled out his other grenade and some tape. He affixed the grenade to the body of the fighter. "I hope this works." He stood back up. "One last chance." The droid made some angry beeps. "Fine, it was your call." Narm reached down and set the timer for 15 seconds. Narm ran toward the exit, but saw there were several of the creatures there. "I need out now!" He quickened his pace, and leapt over the creatures. As he was jumping through doorway he hit the close button. Narm came down hard on his wounded legs, and yelped. His legs gave, and he fell forward. Just as a giant explosion rocked the base. It lasted for about twenty seconds before the area stopped shacking. "Phew that was close." Narm began to get up before he felt something hit his back, just after he felt the claws sinking in. "Aaah." He quickly jumped up, and slammed his back into the wall. He felt the weight fall off, and heard the hard shell clatter against the floor. Narm brought his foot up, and stomped on its head. The body twitched for a moment, then stopped altogether. "I hate these things." Narm jogged down the corridor toward there fighters. He was favoring his hurt leg. 


	10. A Mine Too Far - Chapter 10

Hippie saw the large creatures up ahead. What was he doing he began thinking, this is insane, Narm insane. The creatures were obviously a more advanced stage of the other ones. They had long slithering tails, with bony plates all over there bodies. With large arms ending in claws. The head looked much like a curved bony plate with a bulge in the front for its teeth and eyes. Hippie began firing at it, to see most of his shots absorbed by the armored structures. "Damn!"  
  
"I'm coming Hippie." Master hollered.  
  
Hippie reached the first one, and was immediately knocked back by it. It drew up its claws to strike, but Hippie rolled back, the claws narrowly missing his legs. He came up firing. He seemed to hurt it when one of the shots hit between the plates. It reeled back in pain, but when Hippie tried to aim for the head, it swiped at him. "How do I kill it?" Hippie moved in close, and stuck his vibroblade in between the plates. Blood began to ooze out of the wound, and the creature attempted to swipe at Hippie, but just missed as Hippie ducked. Hippie quickly retrieved his vibroblade, and moved out of striking range. The other one tried to flank him. Behind the first two Hippie noticed two more.  
  
"Hey dungface over here." Master yelled at the creature trying to surround Hippie. It immediately turned toward Master and swung its claws. Master brought his lightsaber up to defend, and it sliced through the creature's claws. It reeled back in pain. Then attacked again. Master ducked, then followed through with an upward slice, taking off its left arm. He made a sideward slice, cutting deep into its side.  
  
Hippie just kept trying to avoid the attacks of the one attacking him.  
  
Master moved around, took off the other arm, and moved in front of it. He just stood there as it tried to bite him. When it got close enough, he brought his lightsaber through and jabbed through its head, and made a downward swing going through most of its body. It slumped to the floor, dead.  
  
The one Hippie had been fighting was distracted by the other ones death. "Hey, do you have armor up there?" As it turned Hippie jabbed his blaster into its mouth and before it could react, he fired. The blast caved in most of its head, and sent the creature to the floor. Just then a huge explosion rocked the facility.  
  
"What the hell?" Hippie yelled, losing balance, he quickly caught himself before hitting the floor.  
  
"Narm!" Master yelled, as he fell backwards on the floor.  
  
The shaking subsided, and the two pilots noticed the other two creatures moving forward to face Hippie, and Master. The one attacking Master was aware of the others mistake, and was much more cautious around Master, making careful attacks. Hippie swiftly dodged the creatures attacks, but couldn't get any kind of opening. Hippie heard a roar, jumped back and saw Master gutting the one in front of him. The creature took Hippies moment of distraction to make a series of vicious attacks, Hippie narrowly avoided each one, as Master steeped up to confront it.  
  
"Hey asshole!" A voice cried out. The hum of a vibroblade could be heard from the other side of the creature. Suddenly the monster yelped in pain, and turned around. Hippie saw that most of the back of its tail had been cut off. Master took the opportunity, and sliced through the creature, leaving it dead. On the other side of it was Narm, looking the worse for wear.  
  
"Thanks Narm." Hippie said with gratitude. "What was that explosion?"  
  
"Fuel tanks go boom real nice." Narm knew he was telling a half truth, but he decided not to let them know about his failure. "Lets get out of here."  
  
"So that was what caused it." Master looked knowingly at Narm. 


	11. A Mine Too Far - Chapter 11 (Final Chapt...

"Okay, I'm out." Hippie said over the com. When we get back to the Darkstar, we're going to have a long debriefing, be ready for it."  
  
"Oh joy!" Master replied sarcastically.  
  
"Okay I can't wait."  
  
"Sometimes you all make me proud to be your leader."  
  
"Woo hoo, we're the best!" Narm cried out.  
  
"Fear Attracts the Fearful, the Strong, the Weak, the Innocent. Fear is my Ally."  
  
"Didn't I say sometimes." 


End file.
